Six or sixty, I'll always remember
by LithiumxHaze
Summary: Just a little Cade fluff I wish would happen :3. I own nothing but this story


**Just a little Cade fluff (: hope you like it! Muah :***

_I'm lying next to this beauty, this raven-haired queen, and I honestly cannot believe it. I've loved her for as long as I can remember knowing her, and finally, after years of wanting, I've made her mine. And I've let myself become hers..._

I'm sitting in my room alone, listening to my pearpod when Jade texts me; I don't even have to read it before getting a tummy full of butterflies.

**Jade: Hey, Kitty cat. Would you meet me at the park in twenty?**

_ If I didn't have butterflies before, I've definitely got them now._

**Cat: Of course! See you soon!**

I quickly jump off my bed and lunge for the nearest brush, raking it through my hair while I decide what to put on; several outfit switches later and I'm walking to Crandon park, a few blocks away from my house. On the way over, I can't stop wondering what's up. _Why does she want to meet me there? Her text didn't sound angry... But maybe she doesn't want to scare me off before telling me. Ugh, you probably made her uncomfortable somehow! Nice going, Cat!_ The more I think about it, the more ominous everything seems to me and fear soon begins flying through me like a witch on a broom. All thoughts disappear, however, when I see her exiting her car, looking breathtakingly beautiful.

"Hey, Jadey!" I exclaim, focusing my nervous energy into excitement, hoping she doesn't notice, "what's up?"

A small smile appears on her face as she says "Hey, Cat. I kinda wanted to talk to you about something. Let's go sit." We walk in silence for a few minutes until we reach our favorite bench and sit. I'm so anxious I feel as though I'm going to puke, and then I can't take it anymore.

"Jade, can you just please tell me what's wrong? What did I do? I'm sorry for it, I really am, but please just say something and stop with the silence! I'm about to faint over here!" I expect her to yell at me, or even get up and leave, but no, you know what she does? She LAUGHS. Laughs straight in my face. My jaw drops to the floor and she laughs even harder at the expression I'm wearing.

"Why on EARTH, are you laughing?" I ask, almost hysterical at the U-turn in her mood.

"You're just so cute, Cat."

"Cute? I'm DYING" I cause her to have another fit of giggles before she replies.

"I'm not mad at you at all. I swear... But seriously, I'm really sorry for making you think that I was. I was just thinking, is all." She places her hand over mine and flashes an apologetic smile.

"oh," I say, barely being able to speak through the electricity running through me at the feeling of her warm skin on mine, "thinking about what?"

"About you and me... About us." She takes her hand off of mine and faces forward, staring at the lake and toeing the ground. "I feel like these past couple of weeks... Well, it feels like some weird Nicholas Sparks movie."

"What do you mean?" I inquire, studying her porcelain face.

"I mean that... I don't know..." she trails off and connects eyes with me before placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "You and I are more than friends, Cat.. That's what I mean."

Sparks race through me and my face goes red all over. "I'm sorry, Jade. I didn't mean to like you. I tried to make it go away, but it was impossible! Please forgive me, I'm sososo-" she stops me short by pressing her full lips to mine in a chaste kiss.

"Kitten, I'm not mad." she wipes the tear I didn't know was on my cheek away with her thumb and smiles. "You're the most beautiful girl I know, and I'm trying to say I want to be with you... I love you, Cat."

I stare at her silently, in complete shock of the words she's just spoken. _Did she really say what I think she said? Is it true? Is that possible? _"Really?"

She laughs. "Really."

An uncontrollable grin quickly spreads across my face in and I suddenly feel like singing. But rather than embarrass myself in front of an entire park, I place my hand on Jade's face and pull her face to mine for a real kiss. The kiss I dreamed of countless nights, never thinking I would have it. I savor this moment and save it in my memory vault, never wanting to forget.

"I love you, too, Jadey," I whisper in her ear when we pull apart. She pulls me in a long embrace before taking my hand and leading me to the parking lot, where she leaves her car to walk me home.

_That was six years ago, yet I remember it as though it has just happened. I'll never forget that day, whether six years have passed or sixty. She's the air I breathe, the dreams I dream, and the soul I'm bound to. That kiss connected us for life, and I'll keep in my heart until the day I pass into the afterlife._

**Did you like it? :3 review and let me know!**


End file.
